Moon Moon
History Moon moon is a Chaotic Stupid character who joined the Chainbreakers at the behest of Guinray (a polearm wielding healer from original chainbreaker party).He was told Grimbad was the Boss of the Chainbreakers and to follow Grimbad's commands. Everyone else be on same level as Moon moon so he'll treat them as equals but won't go out of his way to follow any of them in case it causes a split/rebellion in the party leadership and also he don't want to piss off Guinray.He was warned of how Zorg challenged Grimbad for leadership and failed so he don't really trust Zorg overly. Prior to meeting Guinray, Moon Moon was a Orc who hunted rare creatures. He had a character named Toamnâ Primavera join him on a hunt but the hunt went horribly wrong somehow and the pair were seen fleeing something large. This unknown creature dealt several injuries to Moon Moon as well as ruining his clothes and gear with its claws but Toamnâ was dealt a mortal blow. They both somehow managed to make it back into town but nothing could be done to save Toamnâ. It seems the fell creature's claws were coated in some foul poison and with his last few breaths, Toamnâ left his gear to the wounded Orc Moon Moon... The healing magics which wouldn't affect Toamnâ worked on Moon Moon and after organising the burning pyre of his companion, he salvaged Toamnâ's gear and entered the Clans of Elgardt realm as a new purple-clad warrior. He spent some of his healing and recovery time on a farm run by an odd half-elf/half-dwarf healer. This weird guy by the name of Guinray sent him in search of the Chainbreakers and an old ally known as Grimbad. Characteristics Moon moon's adventures have seen him make allies with both good and evil as he has pursued a path of neutrality and helping any he comes across. - he has also turned on past allies when his fellow Chainbreakers have attacked those allies. As a character he is noted for repeating Every word he says Twice and his literal understanding of things. For example, he was told to "walk to pig demon, walk back and say it was all clear" he did so without fighting said pig demon as his instructions never implicitly told him to... ... Although he forgot to claim the bounty-dagger distracted him. When he hears Chainbreakers calling his name from afar, he thinks they're just saying hi. So he waves back and wanders off without knowing if they were actually calling him over.He places no value on gold but keeps earning lots. His playstyle has always been not good, not evil but the most chaotically stupid choice. He works with Chainbreakers, earning his keep but the most notable character he actually trusts is the crazy Nia as her ritual casting has repeatedly helped him out and she has proved the most trustworthy so far. Noted adventures Purified a purified hill, then tea bagged a magic cup and caused Two moons to appear in the sky for a month. Uprooted a mutated/wrong plant and replaced with a Hot Chilli plant. Hired some fellow chainbreakers to help escort a relic - they earned their keep. Followed Nia through a portal and gained Holy/Good alignment and an extra knowledge (Demon Lore? - applies only in Ayelet/Elven lands). Keeps giving large amounts of gold as offerings to an Elven God/shrine named Typhon - no one in character has told him Typhon isn't an elven God & he came along to the game after Typhon died... >.> . Notes The Dammit Moon Moon memes are welcomed btw. His origins: I made up six builds/types of character, rolled a d6 to determine which to go with. It's how I got Moon Moon rather than proper stat-ed polearm, healer, pure caster, thief or spellsword.Tend to choose odd names and after I picked Moon Moon as a name, I discovered the meme and thus found how I should play him Upgrades 1500 XP Increase BODY 3-4 1000 XP Prestige ability: Juggernaut or Heavy Armor - Needs clarification Overall future plan is to max out Body before upgrading Mind or Spirit. Mainly it's a stupid way to upgrade a character and thus aligns perfectly with Moon Moon's mentality. After Body will come Spirit & then Mind last. Fast close combat confuses me and I end up counting hits on me & trying to back away vs fighting offensively (confidence in combat is currently lacking which is why I like throwing weapons so much). Won't be planning to purchase magic items anytime soon as Moon moon doesn't really understand magic items and so doesn't place value on them, much same as not placing value on gold. When he eventually does, he'll probably pursue Enchanted Heavy Armour as it's a Stupid choice but suits his brawn over brains Chaotic Stupid build style. First Spirit upgrade will be ritual casting & moon knowledges so he can cast ritual & maybe accidentally curse himself to stay stupid regardless of what his mental stats increase to. - will be most hilarious on-going series of RPS games with an admin to determine success